Long Awaited Talk
by LONGNodaichi
Summary: I am sorry about this, but if anybody wants to adopt this, contact me. I am busy with an internship and cannot seem to finish this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short if-story. Connor comes back from the "date" with Wendy Harris during the Young Justice Invasion: Intervention. Things may not seem as it would appear. Several emotional tugs along with extreme jealousy may cause things to get out of hand!**

* * *

Connor arrived at their temporarily base Bludhaven. He was wearing slightly formal clothes than usual, with black blazer and dress pants. Not that he wanted to wear them, mind you. It was because of the event he just came back from.

Luckily Ma and Pa Kent back in Kansas had just the clothes to fit him. They were Clark's old clothes when Clark went to Prom in high school. It fit like a glove on him.

A really tight glove...it almost reminded him of the superman monkey suit he had to wear a few months ago. He couldn't wait to get out of the suit.

He went to his little private area in the Bludhaven. He opened his closet and quickly took off his T-shirt and pants. He was putting back on his casual jeans when he heard a voice.

"Looks like you had a good time." He knew that voice from anywhere. He turned and saw M'gann. She was wearing a white t-shirt, yellow cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and sandals.

"M'gann? How are you..." Connor's eyes narrowed. "When..."

"Just a few hours ago actually." M'gann replied with a sad smile. "I picked up La'gann from Atlantis and came back."

"I see." Connor turned his back to hide his slight displeasure. "But you do know that this is the boy's room, right?"

"I know...I just wanted to see you." M'gann sat down on Connor's bed. Connor's superhearing told him where she was sitting. Connor quickly put on his black T-shirt with Superman logo.

"Okay, what is it?" Connor sighed. "Are you waiting for La'gann or something?"

"No...I want to talk to you...and only you..." M'gann looked at him in the eyes for the first time in so many months. She tried to set up a mental link up with him, but Connor denied her access. "M'gann, don't you even dare..."

"I wasn't going to read your mind!" M'gann said defensively, then looked away ashamed. "I don't want to do that anymore. I just wanted to link up with you, that is all."

Conner sat down on the adjacent bed. "What is going on? Just tell me." Connor was honestly tired of all the tension between him and her. And he didn't want any more complications.

"I broke up with La'gann." M'gann said and Connor's face didn't change. His mind, however, was a different story. Half of him was happy that she had broken up, while the other half debated on whether he should be happy or sad for her.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because...he and I were together because he made me feel better. He indulged me...and I have seen what happened to those who suffered from my overconfidence and indulgence." M'gann admitted. "And...I needed some closure. It was bound to happen, anyway."

Connor nodded slowly. "Well, if that is all, then." Connor stood up and left, only for M'gann to reach out and hold his wrist.

"Please Connor. I am not done yet." M'gann's eyes pleaded. Connor sighed and sat back down. He twisted his wrist to make M'gann let go of it, something that made M'gann even more sad.

"So you broke with fish-boy." Connor shrugged. "You did what you wanted...just as you have always done." He said and that made M'gann's heart really crack. Did he really think she was that selfish? Well, she was. She rewrote his memory, got a new boyfriend to rub in his face, and broke up with him for the sake of convenience. "That really doesn't surprise me, M'gann." Connor looked at her. "Just tell me what you want."

"Nightwing told me that you went out with Wendy." M'gann blurted. Connor's eyes narrowed.

"Yes...we did...because it was our High School Reunion?" Connor raised his eyebrow. "You got the message, didn't you?"

M'gann mentally slapped her forehead. Of course! The High School Reunion! She just forgot about it since she was captured by Black Mantis. "Oh yeah." She said rather bashfully. "That explains your formal clothes."

Connor nodded slowly. "They aren't mine. They are Kal's." He had begun to call Superman by his kryptonian name a few years ago as soon as he gained his own kryptonian name.

"Superman's? Do they fit?" M'gann asked. Despite Connor being Superman's clone, he was smaller than Superman.

"He wore them in high school." Connor shook his head. "Back to the subject. You thought I was on a date with Wendy?"

M'gann nodded. Connor rubbed his temples for a bit. "She and I went as a couple since Marvin was out of town on a business trip."

"A couple?" M'gann shot up. "You two went out as a couple?!"

Connor's face showed slight discomfort and displeasure. "Yeah...Marvin asked me too. High School Reunion had a dance sort of thing, so Marvin told me to do it in his place."

"Marvin and Wendy are dating?" M'gann sat back down.

"Yeah...they are." Connor smirked. "I was the one who helped Marvin as Wendy out on their first date, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" M'gann smiled too. The two of them chuckled for a bit, then became silent.

"So...that still doesn't explain why you are here." Connor got back on the topic.

"Connor, I...I am ..." M'gann took a big breathed. "I am really...sorry..."

Connor didn't expect that. "What? Sorry for what?"

"For everything." M'gann sighed. "Going out with La'gann to rub in your face, abusing my powers, all of that." She hopefully looked at him, but Connor's eyes said nothing. They were confused to be sure.

"Uh...yeah..." Connor cleared his throat. "I accept you apology. So...did you and La'gann break up on good terms?"

"He is sulking...you know him..." M'gann replied.

"A dumped boyfriend would be. He was really worried about you when you got kidnapped." Connor crossed his arms. "He had a broken leg and we had to get a restraining order on him so that he would not injure his leg even more." He remembered when Nightwing called him to restrain La'gann. La'gann was giving the hospital handful by transforming toward his beast and animal mode so that he could compensate for his bad leg. Connor had to give him a swift uppercut to the chin to knock and restrain him with restraining collars. "Anyone in his position would be pissed."

M'gann bit her lip. "So...where does that put us?"

Connor did not expect that either. "Uh...excuse me?"

"Where does that put us?" M'gann said in a more demanding voice. "La'gann is out of the way. Now you and I remain. Are you and I going to be a couple again?"

Connor's temper flared. "Since when did you get so selfish? You are always trying to do things your way!"

"That is just who I am, Connor!" M'gann shouted back. "And for your information, I did not always try to get my way. If I did, I would have mind-controlled you." She blurted and slapped her mouth. Connor's eyes widened.

"I see...so you want to make me a puppet?" Connor glared.

"No, that is not what I meant." M'gann tried to fix the mess she just created.

"No, you did mean it. If not, why did you say it?" Connor distastefully stood up to walk out. M'gann followed him. At the same time, the team arrived at Bludhaven with Sphere.

"Hey, Connor!" Impulse ran out to high-five him, but Connor ignored him, stormed through the team, and got on his Sphere Bike.

"Superboy!" Nightwing ran out. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Connor tapped Sphere's side and Sphere's motorcycle mode flew him.

"Connor!" M'gann followed him using flying.

"What happened?" Blue Beetle asked Nightwing.

"I honestly have no idea." Nightwing muttered.

* * *

**So that is my first chapter. My story will be finished in next one or two chapters. If you have any ideas on how the SuperMartian should proceed, please leave a review. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After great debate, I have decided to make M'gann pay a little...not very harshly.**

* * *

Connor arrived at one place he felt really safe; the Kent Farm. Few months after Superman acknowledged him, he introduced Connor to his parents. Contrary to what Connor expected, the Grandparents accepted him for who he was. He even kept reminding them that he was their son's clone, but they didn't care. Martha once said to him that his genes did not matter; Superman was not related to Martha or her husband Jon. Yet they loved Superman just the same.

He drove Sphere into the barn.

"Stay here, okay?" Connor covered Sphere with some hay. Sphere made sounds akin to whining.

"You know I can't bring you into the house. Remember what happened?" Connor rebuked. Sphere, it seemed, could not control its movements in a limited area such as Kent's house. It broke quite a few things when it entered the house.

Connor tapped Sphere a few times before leaving toward the Kent farm. He rang the bell and Martha came out. A woman in her sixties, Martha Kent still was full of life and spirit.

"Connor! What a surprise!" The warm women embraced the boy tightly. "Did your base get attacked again?"

"No, Ma." Connor said rather affectionately. Martha had allowed him to call her that since the beginning. "I just wanted sometime away from that."

"Well come in!" Martha ushered her child in. "Jonathan, your younger son is here!" She called her husband. Jonathan Kent walked down from upstairs.

"How are you, son?" Jonathan clapped Connor's shoulder.

"I am doing okay..." Connor gave a fake smile, and Martha and Jonathan did not bye it. Connor couldn't lie, much like Clark couldn't.

"Oh no, you are not!" Martha made Connor sit down at their dinner table. For a woman of her size and genetic heritage, she could be very forceful. "There is something on your mind!"

"Ma..." Connor started and Martha gave him a look "do what I say!" Connor sighed and Jon couldn't help but smirk.

"You need some homemade pie." Martha put a slice of her good apple pie on the table.

"Thanks, Ma." Connor dug in the pie. His favorite food...well...since M'gann didn't cook for him anymore.

"Ma...Pa..." Connor ate slowly. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Huh?" Martha and Jon exclaimed at this news. "What brought that up?" Then Martha understood. "It is about that girl...right?"

Connor put his fork down and nodded. "She...I don't believe it. She is so selfish, Ma." He groaned. "She abuses her powers on allies and enemies alike! Lately, I have considered if she mind-controlled me to love her."

Martha put her hand on Connor's. "Do you love her?"

"I am clone, Ma." Connor stood up abruptly. "What would I know about love?"

"Don't you dare say that, Connor Kent!" Martha rebuke her son harshly. "You don't need to be a human to love. Look at Clark!"

"Well, I am not him!" Connor sighed. "I mean...I wasn't brought into this world naturally."

"Connor, sit down." Jonathan gently, but strictly, told his son. Connor sat down.

"This may be personal, but I am going to tell you this." Jonathan cleared his throat. "Your Ma and Pa did not get married right away." Connor looked at Jonathan.

"I fell in love with Martha before she did." Jonathan admitted. "And she was married to another man before me. That didn't matter, Connor. I loved her."

Martha's eyes twinkled slightly and put her hand on Jonathan's.

"Love and pain comes in a package, Connor." Jonathan continued. "You may have been hurt by her. But consider this. If she didn't want you and did in fact brainwash you, why would she reverse her brainwashing and go to another guy?"

Connor understood slightly. "Pa...I just don't know..."

"Well, pain is temporarily, son." Jonathan said. "But love...true love...is eternal. It wouldn't be real love if it didn't hurt, Connor. Clark knows that."

"Kal does?" Connor corrected himself. "Clark does?"

"Indeed." Martha smiled. "In high school, he really liked this girl named Lana Lang. She was pretty, confident, and kind. But she broke Clark's heart several times...and Lois Lane at Daily Planet, she broke his heart seriously when he revealed to her his identity." Martha shook her head. "But...after many years, Clark finally found someone."

Connor nodded. He met her a few times before. "He is a lucky guy."

"He really is." Jonathan chuckled. "Well, it is late, and your Ma and Pa should go to bed now. If you want to stay here, you can take Kara's room."

"Can't I use Clark's? Kara's room smells funny." Connor wiggled his nose.

"Suit yourself. Good night, son." The couple chuckled as they walked up the stairs. Connor finished his pie piece and walked outside. The stars in the Kansas sky shone brightly today. He considered to himself what he should do.

Not far from there, M'gann was camouflaged and looking at Connor. She had heard the conversation in the house. True love did hurt...so she was hurting right now. she just wanted to hug Connor so much right now. To kiss him. To console him.

But she was not going to force him...she had to wait. A few minutes later, she went back to Bludhaven.

Connor went to bed.

The next few days were going into be hectic.

**Sorry for this lame chapter. I just have midterms to study for at a hospital. **

**If you guys have any ideas on who Superman's love is, post it on my review blog. New ideas are always asked for!**


	3. Chapter 3

Connor left the Kent Farm and back into Bludhaven early in the morning. When he arrived, he definitely felt some tension in the base. La'gann was crunching on his cereal as loudly as he could and M'gann was talking to Gar. It was similar to the tension he and M'gann had when they were in the same room.

"Superboy." Nightwing saw him. "You weren't at the meeting, but the Team successfully rescued Blue and Green Beatle from Reach's control."

"I don't buy that." Connor crossed his arms and Jaime saw Connor glaring at him. Connor was justified to feel unsafe around Blue Beatle.

"Connor, it is not their fault. Their scarabs were influencing them." Nightwing assured.

"Like someone on the team." La'gaan said rather loudly before gulping his cereal down. Connor glanced at M'gann, who looked annoyed. Connor sighed and suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello." Connor picked up his phone, accidentally putting it on speaker.

"Connor! Hey this is Stephanie! We met yesterday at the reunion?" Connor looked at the phone. "Uh...how did you get my number?"

"Wendy gave it to me!" The female voice chirped on the phone. _Damn it, Wendy!_ Connor walked out of the room to continue his phone.

_Connor's perspective_

"So I was wondering if you would want to go out with me today." Stephanie said on her phone.

"Uh...sorry, not today..." Connor tried to put this off, but boy was this girl persistent. "My job ends late at night."

"Then how about we get together for breakfast. Devil's Food. 10 AM, be there, cutie." Stephanie cut the line before Connor could argue.

"What the hell..." Connor grumbled.

_M'gann's perspective_

"What do you think Connor's secret gf is like?" Jaime asked everybody else in the room. "I didn't know he was dating!"

"He did go out with Wendy Harris yesterday for their high school reunion." Tim said. Nightwing slapped him on the head for revealing such delicate info.

"Dude, can you search who this Stephanie is?" Gar asked Tim. Before Nightwing could stop his protege, Robin went to their computer and cross-referenced sites and data.

"Here it is." Robin showed on the screen. "Stephanie Husky." A very pretty blond girl with a curvaceous figure showed. "Star athlete, Miss Star for Star City. Currently single."

"Damn!" Impulse yelled. "That is some hot chick!"

"How come he gets all the girls!"Gar whined.

"Maybe he is Kryptonian?"

"Must be."

Nightwing shot a look at M'gann, who was getting sadder and sadder. She left the room, only to hear Connor in the hall way.

"Hello, Stephanie. No, I can't make it this morning or today. No, please, I don't think you are ugly. I am just really busy and my company is just starting its promotion. No, I do not! Please, just not today...I will call you if the time is right, okay? Hello?" Connor turned off the phone. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "never."

"You are popular." M'gann revealed herself to Connor.

End of persepective.

"M'gann." Connor turned and put his phone away. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to avoid your fanbase back in the room." M'gann pointed back to the hall and saw Connor's confused face. "Robin looked up Stephanie on the computer and all the boys are drooling at her."

Connor shook his head. "So...is what La'gann said true? Did you influence him with your mind?" He caught what La'gann referred to.

M'gann was silent.

"I see." Connor knew the answer from her silence. He began to walk away but M'gann grabbed his hand. "Wait, Connor." She looked really distraught. "I want to know...do you hate me?"

Connor's eyes softened. "I never hated you...I just...hated what you did...Now...I don't know..."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you trust me?"

Connor said nothing.

M'gann nodded. So he didn't trust her at all. "Is there anyway I can earn your trust?"

Connor remained silent for a bit before saying. "I honestly don't know...M'gann...I don't know if you and I have something called true love. Maybe it is just a thrill of having a relationship and we both yearn for it."

M'gann's eyes pleaded. "I want you...I can't stand to see Wendy and this Stephanie be with you..."

"M'gann, you are now being unfair..." Connor started, but M'gann cut him off.

"I...need you...you are the first person to ever accept me as my real self. Being a White Martian, having these abilities...you saw through all that. But I didn't."

Connor cleared his throat. "I...can't forgive you for what you did to me...not yet...maybe in the future. Who knows?"

He looked at his phone. "It is nearly time...I have to go meet that she-devil." Connor groaned.

"You don't have to go." M'gann started.

"Ma taught me to give people chances. And also, it would be rude of me just ditch her like that." Connor almost regretted having learned the Kent family's code of morals and ethics. Ma Kent was very strict when it comes to morals.

Connor left for his room, leaving M'gann behind in the hall. Normally she didn't do this, but she was going to do some spying.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor sighed as he waited at the Devil's Food restaurant. He was wearing a brown jacket, black and red t-shirt, jeans, and boots. He wanted to dress as casually as possible so that he would at least be comfortable just sitting there. What could he anticipate from this woman? She was way too bubbly for his tastes, much more than M'gann when she came to Earth. And he wasn't comfortable talking; he was more or a listener.

"How did I get to this anyway?" Connor groaned.

"HEEEYYYY, CONNOR!" Connor looked up and saw Stephanie. She was wearing a low cut sundress with pink sandals. "You are here so early! Did you miss me?"

Connor flinched a bit and gave a fake smile. "Yeah...uh...Stephanie...I have to go on my double shift in a few hours..."

"Then let's make the most of these hours!" Stephanie grabbed Connor and dragged him into the restaurant. "I am so hungry..."

"You would be if you look like that." Connor meant to criticize, but Stephanie took it as a compliment. "Oh thank you! It took me a long time to make my body like this, you know."

Connor mentally groaned. This was going to be a very long few hours.

They ordered food and talked a bit. Stephanie admitted that she was a farm girl...not an urban one like she seemed. That caught Connor's attention.

"I am from a farm too." Connor said. Well, The Kent farm was his second home.

"Really? Where?" Stephanie leaned on the table.

"Kansas."

"I am from Texas..." Stephanie smiled. "I didn't like the farm work so much...but it did wonders for my figure." She sighed. "But my parents divorced for a short time and I lived in the city for a few years. Then I went back and forth, helping out Pa with his farm work." She had some southern accent that Connor just recognized.

"You say Pa too?" Connor began to like this girl more and more.

"Oh hell yeah." Stephanie shrugged. "Ma and Pa...I never used mom, dad, mother, or father, or whatever they use."

"I use Ma and Pa too. Ma kent and Pa Kent."

Stephanie winked at Connor. "Maybe we have some things in common."

"Yeah."

The two of them talked on and on, not noticing a person sitting not far from them.

So the two of them talked about their current lives. Connor fibbed and said he was working at an intern at a hospital. Stephanie was a fitness pro and health consultant. They talked about what their hobbies were.

"I don't mean to be rude." Stephanie asked as she sipped on her ice tea. "You didn't seem to like me very much in the beginning."

"Well...I don't know what Wendy told you about me, but I am a loner of sorts..." Connor said while eating his fries.

"Some girl broke your heart?" Stephanie asked and Connor looked surprised. "Don't you worry. I had my heart broken too, you know. This guy I met in College...he seemed so nice...but he was just using me...then he just left without a word. Next thing you know, he is shacked up with another girl three cities away."

Conner nodded in understanding. Subconsciously, he reached out and covered Stephanie's hand. She smiled. "You seem like a nice guy, Connor. Other people may be afraid of you, but there is really nothing to be fearful of."

Connor scratched his neck, a habit he learned from Superman. "I do have a bit of a temper."

"That is cool. Hell, I have a temper too. You must have seen what I did to that jerk when I saw him last time. I trashed him!"

Conner looked at his cell phone, texted something. "You know...they say my morning shift just got canceled. How about you and me go for a walk?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Oh...so you were playing hard to get, Mr. Kent? I like that. And yes, you may take me for a walk. But don't get any high idea, you hear? I am a woman and I have my standards."

"I wouldn't think of it." Connor offered his arm and Stephanie took it. They walked out of the restaurant. Then a strange person followed them.

Connor and Stephanie walked down the shore line of Star City Beach. They talked more about themselves and what they wanted to do. Stephanie wanted to start her own class in the university she went to. She invited Connor to come by.

"What is the class about?" Connor asked.

"Oh, it is about recreational yoga and exercises, mostly those related to couples. You and I could get together in those times." Stephanie winked.

"And you thought I was going fast." Connor smiled. They went to sit at a bench and look at the sun.

"Uh...I feel strange..." Stephanie said to Connor.

"What is wrong?" Connor asked.

"I feel like somebody is watching us...See that guy over there? With that Green hoodie? I swear that guy has been following us since the restaurant." Stephanie leaned on Connor's arm.

Connor didn't like this. Could it be a member of Lexcorp tracking his movements? Or could it be...no...M'gann wouldn't go that far...would she?"

**So that is this chapter. Put on the reviews if you think the spy is M'gann or somebody else.**


	5. Chapter 5

Connor and Stephanie arrived back at Devil's Food.

"So I had a great time..." Stephanie giggled. "I hope you and I get together again."

"That I agree." Connor smiled. The hobo chasing their was nowhere to be seen. That may have been because Connor threw a rock at him or her when Stephanie was not looking.

"If you want, we can meet tommorrow...unless you have shifts at the hospital. I am sure you can cancel them again..." Stephanie winked.

"Maybe...maybe not. I will call you if that happens." Connor shrugged his massive shoulders.

"So...are we going to kiss?" Stephanie offered and Connor's smile slightly waned.

"Uh...that is too early...I think hugs should do for today." Connor tried to slow things down. Unfortunately for him, Stephanie thought he was flirting with her more.

"Okay, big boy." Stephanie pressed her catlike fingers on his chest. She felt the muscle there and got excited. "Hugs it is."

The two of them hugged, but much more intimately then Connor would have liked. She pressed her chest into his, making him more than aware of her curves. Stephanie withdrew slowly.

"See you later...handsome." She winked and walked away.

Connor sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bludhaven, the Team, except for Connor, M'gann, La'gann, and Nightwing, were conversing.

"So, Scout? Do you have any details?" Impulse asked the same hobo who was trailing Connor and his date. The Hobo took off his clothes. Beast Boy, excitedly jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah...I have every detail!" He took out a Camera that was attached to the jacket he was wearing. Tim Drake took the camera, attached it to the computer, and played it for the team.

"Damn! She is hotter than the photos that she is in!" Blue Beatle whistled.

_I am sensing from your hormone levels that you want to mate with this specimen._ Blue Beatle scarab said to its host. "Oh shut up."

"I think Connor is having fun too..." Tim said. "He is smiling and they are even holding hands!"

"Holy Zeus, really?" Cassie looked at the photo more closely. "Damn, they are!"

"They are leaving the restaurant." Tim said and Team saw the two of them looping arms.

"They already look like a couple!" Impulse jabbered.

Then suddenly, the computer blacked out.

The Team heard an "Ahem" from behind and they knew they were in trouble.

"I don't mind you guys have some down time." Nightwing, his arms folded, lectured the team. "But spying on a teammate is not one of the consented activities."

"Ah, come on, Wing!" Impulse zapped to the Team Leader. "Don't tell me you weren't curious?"

"I am more curious about more important events." Nightwing gave everybody the bat-glare. "The Reach is being defamed on every part of the globe, thanks to Gordon Godffrey. I don't think that was what Reach intended. And I am concerned about what they will do next."

Connor entered the room. "What did I miss?"

The Team remained silent and Nightwing calmly turned to Superboy. "We were discussing what we are going to do. War-world is still looming over Earth, and Reach is getting less popular by the minute. Reach is definitely going to do something."

Connor nodded, but could not help but notice the unnaturally straightness of the TEam's back. "And?"

Nightwing raised his eyebrow.

"I am not stupid, Nightwing...what happened before you told everybody your opinion?"

_Superboy is analytical...his chances of finding our actions is 94%. _The Scarab told Blue Beatle and he gulped.

Nightwing sighed and tapped his wrist computer. "This."

The computer turned on again and Connor and Stephanie were back on the screen.

"We are screwed..." Impulse muttered before running as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Connor stuck his arm out, catching the speedster by the chin and sending him flipping in the air.

"So you guys were spying on me." Connor said quietly. The Team, even Nightwing, tensed. Connor had two type of angry modes. The common Berserker mode that everybody had seen. Then was the silent...killer moments. Connor learned that being silent and seething was much more effective then yelling from Batman and his speeches to Justice League. Connor would only do this when he was extremely angry...which Connor was now.

Beast Boy slowly walked to the front. "Sorry, Superboy. I...I was the one following you...I just...I was curious."

Connor looked at him. The kid was basically like his younger brother. He couldn't really be angry at him, or could he?

"Just don't do it again...all of you." His eyes scanned the team and everybody nodded. Connor sighed and walked to the Boy's room. When he was gone, everybody breathed again.

"Damn...I swear sometimes he is more like batman than you, Nightwing." Impulse said and Nightwing twitched. "I have to agree with you there."

Connor went to his room and saw La'gann reading a book on his bunk. He ignored him and went to change.

"M'gann broke up with me." La'gann said without lifting his eyes off the book."

"So I hear." Connor said.

"You aren't going to rub it in my face?" La'gann asked as he put the book down. Connor put his jacket away.

"I am not back with M'gann. And I am not that immature, Lagoon boy."

La'gann merely snorted. "You have your chance."

"I don't need it." Connor said as he walked away. La'gann quickly walked in front of Connor.

"What?" Even thought La'gann was no longer with M'gann, he still pissed Connor off. Connor frowned.

"Tell me. Why did you break up with M'gann?" La'gann crossed his arms.

"Guess. You are smart boy." Connor turned around and sat down on his bed.

"She manipulate you too?" La'gann sharply asked. Connor nodded. "She rewrote my memories at her whim."

"Did she do the same thing with me?" La'gann asked.

"Don't flatter yourself. Honestly I don't know." Connor shrugged. "Why did she broke up with you?"

"Because of you." La'gann pointed at Connor and Connor raised his eyebrow.

"She won't admit it...but I think she just likes you more." La'gann slowly said.

"She has a very funny way of showing affection, huh?" Connor asked and La'gann smirked. "For the first time, I agree with ya."

Connor stood up. "So...what is your plan?"

"I am going back to Atlantis." La'gann straightened his arms. Connor gave him a strange look. "I need to clear my head...and I want to get stronger. Lately I realized that I am nothing but brute force..."

"I used to be like that." Connor mentioned.

"But you trained under Canary and got good. I never did beat you in sparring sessions." La'gaan mentioned. It was true that Connor beat La'gann every single time in training. That was one thing Connor could do to let his anger out.

"And I don't exactly like this place. It is nothing like the Cave."

Connor huffed and nodded. He walked toward La'gann and held out his hand. "Welcome to the club."

"What club? The Brutes dumped by the same girl club?" La'gann smirked and shook his hand. Connor smirked back. "If that is what you want to call it, so be it." They shook hands and Connor left the room.

Connor was walking in the hall when he saw M'gann.

"Hey!" She said happily while Connor nodded. M'gann became suddenly sad. "Connor...please...just look at me."

Connor looked at her. "Yes?"

"I want us to be something again..." M'gann nervously put her fingers together. "Will you give me a chance?"

"When I forgive you..." Connor answered. "But until then...I don't know."

"When will you forgive me then?" M'gann asked. "I can't wait forever, you know."

"Well, then I suggest you get another boyfriend." Connor said in a tired voice.

"What if I promised that I would never manipulate you again? Or anyone else's mind?" M'gann blurted in desperation and Connor stopped.

"What?" He faced her fully. "Even if you did make that promise, how can I believe it? You promised last time that you won't change my memory, but you did..."

M'gann really didn't know how to answer. "I...don't know...I would say you to give me the benefit of the doubt...but you are not the guy to do that."

"No...I am not..." Connor admitted.

"Should I wear a restraining collar?" She asked and Connor's attention was fully on her now.

"You would?" He honestly hated those things...he felt so drained.

"I...would...if you would give me a chance." M'gann said with tears in her eyes.

**Would Connor accept her proposal? **

**REVIEW and RECOGNIZE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this weeks episode was epic...except for a little disappointment in that there was no progress in Supermartian; in fact, it may have gone backwards since there was one scene of M'gann and La'gann together. I honestly didn't like this episode much.**

**But I will try to incorporate the main story line while trying to bolster my own. So wish me luck.**

* * *

Connor couldn't believe it. They had taken down the Reach and Light in one fight. Of course, there were many unaccountable stuff like Black Beatle, Savage, Ra'as, and the Brain. But there were gains as well. Justice League could finally come back home. Guy Gardner, one of the Green Lanterns, just went to the court to get the Justice League back.

There were other advances as well. Surprisingly, La'gann and Connor were on good terms, to the point they would fight alongside each other at the Summit. La'gann eventually forgave M'gann and decided to part ways for a while.

M'gann and Connor...well...that was another story. Connor told her that they could go out again, but not be a couple yet. And she did not need to wear a restraint collar as she offered, because Connor just felt guilty enough.

The Team was out celebrating, well...except for Connor and M'gann. The two of them remained at the Watchtower. Connor was sitting down at the kitchen counter as M'gann cooked. Wolf was sleeping underneath the counter.

"How long has it been since you cooked?" Connor asked.

"Oh...a couple of months since I REALLY cooked, if that is what you are asking." M'gann looked for the salt. She found it at the cupboard above her. Connor helped her get it, earning a smiled from her.

"I am glad that majority of the mess is over. Artemis and Kaldur being back. Although it is kinda sad to hear that Wally and Artemis will not be coming back to the team." Connor commented. The couple officially declared themselves retired from the team, never to come back again. Artemis and Wally admitted that this mission was exciting, but it just risked too much for the two of them. Nightwing and Kaldur gave their blessing.

"I think they are just scared to lose each other. They nearly did." M'gann admitted.

"Good point..." Connor agreed. As he was about to speak more, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Connor, it is Cassie! Where are you?"

M'gann and Connor both looked at the phone. "Uh...I am at the Watchtower, why?"

"Because it is getting crazy here!" Cassie screamed. "Us girls decided to go to a club, and we are having time of our life! Why don't you join us!?"

Connor looked at the phone with a weird expression. M'gann gave a look at Connor _Please don't...__ Connor sighed._

"Sorry Cassie. I am with M'gann right now. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on!" Cassie yelled in a pleading voice also. Connor smacked his forhead. _What is with girls and pleading?_

"Cassie, I will see you later." Connor said and turned off the phone. M'gann smiled and went back to cooking.

"First it is Stephanie, and now it is Cassie. When did you get so popular?" M'gann joked.

"I don't know. I am blaming Kal for this." Connor groaned and put his head on the counter.

"Superman? Why?"

"Because I inherited his genes." Connor commented. Sensing M'gann's confusion, Connor straightened up. "Superman, or Kal, has had his own women troubles, a lot more than I do. Back in the day, he had an Alien Queen, a goddess, a pyromaniac, and even a former girlfriend turned evil. It is no coincidence that I have similar problems."

M'gann stopped her cooking and put her hand on his. Connor glanced up at her. "Yeah?"

"But he did find his love in the end, right?" M'gann asked.

Connor snorted. "Yeah...but even that was challenging."

"How so?" M'gann sat down in front of him.

"You know who he is with, right?"

"Wonder Woman, right?" M'gann did hear rumors. Superman and Wonder Woman were best of friends ever since the founding of Justice League. It wasn't until recently that they came out with it. Well...it wasn't them persay. Batman noticed that there was a large wager if the two superheroes were together or not and it was interfering with missions. Being the harsh leader he was, Batman just revealed it to the Justice League. M'gann heard it from her uncle.

"Yeah...unfortunately, having the Princess of Amazons as a girlfriend is not all sunshine and butterflies." Connor sighed at the memory. Connor, Diana, and Clark were at their Metropolis apartment when Diana's sister, Donna Troy, came by. Donna apparently told her mother. The Queen of Amazon's literally stormed into the Apartment with her Royal Guard the next day. Connor, being the unfortunate bystander, saw the entire confrontation. Hippolyta, Diana's mother, wanted Clark's head. Diana wouldn't allow that. Clark tried to keep things safe, but the Royal guard's spears kept him silent. Finally, Connor had to face the Queen personally. She interrogated him about what kind of man Superman really was. Connor honestly said that Superman was as human as any human could be despite being Kryptonian.

That day ended with sour note and Clark and Diana were demanded to go to Themyscira, home of the Amazons. Connor was dragged there as well, since he was "Superman's son...". He tried to explain that he was Superman's clone, but the Royal Guards just tied him up with Diana's Lasso and carried him.

At Themyscira, Superman had to go through tons of challenges to show that he was worthy of being Diana's mate. After accomplishing all of the tasks, which were made to resemble Hercules' twelve labors, he had to test if he was pure. One of the Amazon's scantily clad, was sent to seduce Clark, though he remained unaffected by her.

Clark passed the tests...though Hippolyta said that she was merely giving him a chance. Any harm to her daughter caused by him would be returned a million-fold. Those were the exact words of Hippolyta.

Then the Amazons wondered if Connor should be tested in the same way, but he argued that he was dragged here against his will. Hippolyta merely laughed and apologized for that, though she warned him also.

"And that is what happened." Connor put his forehead on the counter. "Kal and I nearly got killed because of the Amazons. I am not going back to Themyscira again if I can help it."

M'gann laughed hard as the story. "At least they are happy now, aren't they?"

Connor laughed. "Actually, it has gotten kinda worse."

"Oh no." M'gann smiled and leaned forward in interest. "What happened?"

"Apparently the Amazons have a twin clan...known as the Bana or Midgall. They hate males even more so than the Amazons and look at males nothing more than breeding animals. When the word hit them that Kal and Diana was intimate, they were outraged."

"Why would they be?" M'gann frowned.

"Long story short, Amazons are immortal and Bana are not...they always wanted something closer to their Amazon counterparts. So they tried to negotiate a deal. If Kal gives Diana a child, then Kal also has to bed a Bana and give them a female child." Connor explained, shrugging."

"That is so mean!" M'gann squealed as she telepathically turned off the stove and put the food on her plates.

"You haven't heard nothing yet." Connor grunted. "Kal denied the deal, of course. So Bana's next target was me." Connor pointed at himself and M'gann's face tore in outrage. "What?!"

"Yeah...Bana said since I was Kal's "son" or "brother" I could take Kal's place and be placed in an arranged breeding alliance."

"Like the hell you will!" M'gann screamed and Connor nearly jumped up in shock. "They won't have you if I can help it!"

"Calm down, M'gann." Conner reassured M'gann. "Thankfully, Queen Hippolyta helped clear all of this, saying that Kal's alien heritage does nothing to weaken the amazons; rather it strengthens them. But honestly, I don't think Kal and Diana can have kids. Genetically they are not compatible and Diana admitted she was made of magic and clay."

"They can always adopt." M'gann offered.

"Sure, they can. Diana used to joke that they would adopt me if she and Kal married." Connor smiled a little.

"_If_? Aren't they already together?" M'gann asked.

"uh...they aren't married, officially. The proper term is "shacked up" "

"Oh!" M'gann blushed.

* * *

**so that is this chapter. No really development since this week's episode gave me no inspiration. So I just thought I would clear up on an uncertainty. **

**REVIEW please and give me new ideas if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys. I don't think I will be updating my fanfic until the end of this week's episode. The reason is simple; I want to stay loyal to the mainstream lore as possible. So until I know Connor and M'gann are getting back together, I can't continue the SuperMartian thing. **

**If the series ends with a neutral note, with nothing happening between them, then I may continue my story as them being friends for some time. **

**If the series enes with them being together, then I will probably increase the sexual tension between them and maybe create more chapters with increased romance. **

**If they stay apart...then I will have to end this story with a sour note. **

**Sorry if you got your hopes up. **

**Please review and say if you agree with me or not and state your reasons why. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So we got the final episode...it was great...except that...well... the ending was the cliff hanger of all the cartoons! I know that a main character had to die because that is usually the case with DC Comics; it makes the victory bitter sweet. **

**I can't believe they canceled it. I mean, so many good seasons are being canceled. Young Justice, Green Lantern (I never saw that before), and even Star Wars the Clone wars. Reminds me of the time that Firefly was canceled...I cursed Gail Berman for years...**

**Anyway...if you want to read this chapter, I advise that you watch the final episode. As per conduct written in the Fanfiction Laws, I am not allowed to spoil anything. **

**But rest assured I will keep everybody alive. I believe in happy endings, thought life in general shouldn't always be sunshine and butterflies. **

* * *

Connor and M'gann sighed as they came back from their mission from Mars with Beast Boy. They went through the ZETA tube to the watch tower.

"I can't believe them!" M'gann groaned. "They are still subjugating White Martians!"

Connor looked at M'gann. "I know it is hard to handle, but changes can't happen quickly."

"Connor is right." Beast Boy said. "You should take it easy, sis."

M'gann smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks."

Back on Mars, the White Martians were starting a rebellion against the Green Martians. They needed someone to be a diplomat, and since Jon Jonzz was not a white martian, he could not complete the role on his own. That is where his niece came in.

In the living room, Wally and Artemis were lounging, watching TV. _**(Don't you dare say that I am a hypocrite! I like the main story line...but no law demands that I completely adhere to it!)**_

"Wally? Artemis?" What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Our house is getting fumigated." Artemis said, leaning against Wally. "We decided to stay here for a while."

"And what are you watching?" M'gann asked. They were watching Titanic on the big screen.

"Seriously?" Garfield covered his eyes. "That movie is so old!"

"It is romantic." Wally said, kissing Artemis. Garfield made an "Eww" sound, which earned him a bag of popcorn hurled at him. Connor and M'gann chuckled.

"All things aside...I can't believe Nightwing decided took a leave of absence." Connor said. The members of the Team were shocked to here of their former leader leaving.

"I think the pressure got to him. He needs some R&R anyway. He was not resting when we all did." M'gann commented.

"Good point." Connor looked at Artemis and Wally. "Let us leave those love birds alone." Garfield nodded and followed Connor and M'gann back.

"So are you two dating again?" Garfield asked the two of them. Connor looked away and M'gann blushed.

"Not exactly...just taking it slow." Connor commented. Then he heard his timer go off. "Shoot...I told Marvin I would help him set up for his date with Wendy."

"Funny, Wendy asked the same thing of me too." M'gann said and the two of them looked at each other.

"So...is it a double date?" M'gann looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe...but Wendy doesn't know that you and I are on friendly terms, right?" Garfield interjected. "What if she brings that Stephanie along?"

M'gann clenched her teeth. "You are right..."

"I am sure it is not that..." Connor looked worried.

* * *

**After the event**...

Connor sighed deeply as he sat down on his bed. Things could not have gone worse. So Connor and M'gann did take Wendy and Marvin to a double date. Except...as Garfield predicted...Stephanie was there. She asked who M'gann was and Connor, who was unable to lie, said that M'gann was his ex. Stephanie took an advantage of that and tried to make M'gann jealous by rubbing on Connor at times.

At dinner, it got worse. Stephanie kept trying to spoon-feed Connor and M'gann used her telekinetic powers to have the nearby waiter spill water over her. That didn't discourage Stephanie, who turned her wet hair into a very sexy hair-style. M'gann was angrier. Connor felt her anger and mentally told her to calm down.

Then it was the club. Stephanie dragged Connor onto the dance floor. M'gann got so angry that she pushed Stephanie to dance with Connor. Then there was a catfight and Connor received punches and scratches from both sides to stop the fight. Then Stephanie challenged M'gann into a drinking contest. Luckily Martians have much higher tolerance to alcohol due to their ability to shift their organs. After her 14th shot of Jack Daniels, Stephanie fell to the ground. Connor carried M'gann back to the watch tower while Wendy and Marvin took care of Stephanie.

At the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter demanded to know why his niece was out cold from drinking. Connor explained that it was a drinking contest and he got all the blame because he didn't stop it. Connor just left, put M'gann to bed, and arrived at his own.

"It must be hard." He looked and saw Diana leaning against the door. Instead of her wonder woman attire, she was wearing a white shirt with superman logo and jeans.

"Don't remind me." Connor moaned into his hands. "This is almost as bad as the time in Themyscira."

Diana sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "It wasn't that bad..."

"Your friends tried to kill me! Twice!" Connor groaned.

"All in the past. By the way...Themyscira is a having the Festival of Fires. Kal and I are going. Are you?"

Connor looked at her from his hands. "Is there a chance I will die?"

"No...my mother assured that you and Kal would be safe." Diana said with assurance.

"Can I bring someone along?" Connor asked.

"M'gann? Sure...she is female so she is welcome..."

Connor rubbed his face from the scratches he got. Despite having semi-kryptonian skin, M'gann's slaps still hurt. "Diana...did you...ever have to fight for Kal? Not including Themyscira."

"Oh plenty." Diana nearly snorted. "First was this Maxima...the Queen of Almerac. She tried to abduct him and make him her mate. Of course Kal didn't want to but she didn't give him a choice. I challenged her to a duel and I barely won with Kal as my prize."

"You make him sound like a prized bull or something." Connor joked.

"Well, in Maxima's eyes, he may have been a prized breeding animal. Anyway after that...I had to fight Donna."

"Your own sister?" Connor leaned back. "Why?"

"You met Donna, right?" Diana asked. Connor nodded. She was like a younger version of Diana, except with a more lively and spunk attitude. "Well, Donna saw many men in her life...but when she met Kal...oh she wanted him bad. So she and I had to fight. I think she still has a crush on him."

Connor cracked his neck. "Who else?"

"Well there was Artemis of the Bana. You met her. The Red hair with really long pony tail? She also looked at Kal as a breeding animal and fought for him. First she tried to trap him.

"How?" Connor wasn't sure how an Amazon could really trap Superman.

"Well, there is a tradition shared by the Bana and Amazons. If a male wins a duel against an Amazon, then that male is given a prize. A night in the Amazon's bed. If the male loses, the Amazon literally hold his fate; she can keep him or choose him as a sexual slave.

"Damn...what happened?" Connor was interested in how the fight ended.

"I happened to get there just in time to stop the fighting from starting. I challenged her and Artemis and I fought. It was really hard because she and I are neck to neck. But I won with a kick to her chin, though I broke some ribs from her receiving kick."

Diana sighed.

"Was it worth it?" Connor asked and Diana looked at him. "All those injuries...were they worth it?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "Yes...they are worth it. And I would do so again and again."

"I heard that Kal did the same thing for you. He fought Hercules, Ares, and Thor."

"Oh yes he did." Diana laughed at the memory. "You know that Kal is a very gentle creature unless provoked. And all three of them made the nasty mistake of trying to kidnap me."

"And when he is angry...nothing on this planet can stop him..." Connor gulped.

"Right...Well, I have to go. I agreed to meet Kal at the Fortress. See ya." Diana tapped his chin and walked.

Connor fell to his bed. What the hell was he getting himself into?

**Well that was this chapter. Yes, I kept Wally alive. Don't you hate me for it. **

**Now leave reviews with your predictions. I will upload the next chapter next monday. So keep your eyes open!**


	9. Chapter 9

Connor waited for Clark and Diana in their living room. It was time for the Festival of Fires in Themyscira. Clark had to wear a greek toga as per tradition. Fortunately Connor did not have because he was not Diana's mate.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Connor heard Diana. Diana was wearing a greek gown herself.

"You look beautiful, Diana." Connor complimented.

"Thank you Connor. I just wish your brother gave me such a compliment." Diana looked at Clark.

"I told you you looked ravishing!" Clark said in an embarassed voice.

"Subtle, Kal." Connor commented.

"So is M'gann coming?"

Connor shook his head. "I didn't really invite her. This isn't a social thing anyway. Besides, she and I are...going slowly..."

"I see." Diana understood. "Well come on. We don't want to keep my sister waiting."

Connor rolled his eyes. _Here comes the hammer..._

* * *

**Back in Watchtower. **

M'gann was with Aqualad, coordinating the final phase of Omega Team.

"Good job Team. Rendevous at the Zeta Tube. Aqualad out." Kaldur cut the feed.

"It is so good that the mission is over." M'gann sighed. "Say...where is Connor?"

Kaldur looked at the schedule. "It seems that he, Superman, and Wonder Woman were requested on Themyscira, why!"

"Oh no!" M'gann grabbed her face in shock. From her previous understanding of the Amazon island, they absolutely hated males except for the strongest and most skilled males. Even then they wanted them only to breed. And Connor nearly died. "I can't let them go! Kaldur, is there any way that you can send me to Themyscira?"

"M'gann, I am sorry." Kaldur calmly said. "But Wonder Woman uses a very specific Zeta Tube at the Themysciran Embassy in Washington to go to Themyscira. Why?"

"Because Connor might die!" M'gann wailed and Aqualad's eyes widened. "W-what?" He stuttered.

M'gann began to explain, or really exaggerate, what Connor endured on the island before.

"And they might keep him there as a slave! Or worse!" M'gann whimpered.

"I am sure that Superman nor wonder woman will allow that." Kaldur tried to reassure her, but she didn't listen.

"No wonder he didn't invite me! He didn't want to hurt me from the possible pain!" M'gann used the Zeta Tube to teleport to Washington before Kaldur said another word. Behind, Martian Manhunter and Batman approached.

"What happened?" Batman asked and Kaldur just explained what happened. Martian Manhunter looked mildly shocked. "As M'gann is female, she faces no real danger. But what about Connor?"

Batman cleared his throat. "As long as Superman and Wonder Woman stay with him and he follows the traditions of Amazons, Superboy will be fine." He replied.

"Are Amazons really that severe?" Kaldur asked. Batman had some skirmishes in the past with Amazons, especially their Bana counterpart assassins.

"Some are...some are not." Batman answered.

"That does not reassure me." Kaldur muttered.

* * *

**Themyscira.**

Connor gulped as he followed Diana and Kal up to the Amazon palace. Although he was on friendly terms with some Amazons, such as Diana's friends Mala, Epione, and Donna, he still felt that he needed to be wary of his surroundings.

Up the stairs he saw Diana's mother, Hippolyta, along with her general Phillipus and lieutenant, Big Barda, and the Royal Guard. Hippolyta was like an older version of Diana, with more wisdom and wariness.

Kal, Diana, and Connor bowed before the Queen.

"Welcome back to Themyscira. Kal-El of Krypton. And his brother, Kon-el." Hippolyta said in a regal voice.

"Your highness." They said in unison. Hippolyta motioned them to enter the palace, followed by the Royal Guard.

"Uh..." Connor was unsure about something and Hippolyta turned around.

"Something bothers you?" She said.

"...Are there...any Bana at this Festival?" Connor said with unease. They tried to do so many wrong things to him that he wanted to be sure he was safe.

Looking at Connor's unease and confusion, Hippolyta smiled. "Do not worry. Yes, our Bana sisters are here, but they have been strictly told not to attack you or your brother."

Connor sighed in relief and his shoulders relaxed. He heard a few chuckles from the Royal Guards and blushed.

Kal and Diana went to talk to Hippolyta and Phillipus. Meanwhile, Connor was given leave to go to the Library of Themyscira. It was most like home to him; quiet...slightly dark...with tons of scrolls. And it was one of few activites that could not be considered suspicious.

Hippolyta sipped her tea as she faced Diana and Kal. "Do you really intend to do this?" She placed her cup down. "Many of your sisters do accept Kal as your mate. But many others are skeptical."

Diana frowned. "Kal has fought against Ares and Hercules, both of whom tried to pillage and rape them. What more proof do they need?"

"Diana...please." Kal put his hand over hers and calmed her down. "Your Majesty...I appreciate your concern for the two of us, but we have made our decision."

Hippolyta shuffled her hands. "If that is your wish, then there is purification ritual for the both of you. After I announce the news, you two will be required to go into a temporary phase of celibacy."

Kal and Diana nodded and Hippolyta sighed. Then she gave a small smile. "This may be interesting."

Meanwhile, outside the palace, many Amazons were debating.

"Princess Diana brought her mate. Do you think they will finally confirm it?" One Amazon asked.

"Of course! That man has strength to rival the Heavens! Of course she will tie the knot!"

"That being said...he has proven to be very capable warrior."

"And he can control himself, unlike those beasts."

Hearing this was an Amazon named Artemis. Beautiful, feisty, and competitive, Artemis was an Amazon through and through. All this talk of love was nonsense to her. She knew that the Princess wanted to bed the man and have children. Amazons with his strength and abilities with Amazon training would make the entire world quake in fear. Of course, she had her plans. Her initial plan to challenge Diana failed, as she lost. But an Amazon could continually challenge again and again. And this time, this Superman would be hers. And from their night together and her womb, she will birth the greatest Amazon this world has ever seen.

But if that failed, then she could always go for the younger brother. Though not as strong and imposing as his brother, that boy had his brother's blood. That was her plan B.

* * *

**Themysciran Embassy, Washington**

M'gann huffed as she entered the embassy. She looked for the attendee at the place.

"How may I help you?" Attendee asked.

"Please, I need to go to Themyscira immediately!"

The attendee looked at her baffled. "I am sorry, but passage to Themyscira is allowed only for those given permission by the Queen and the Senate."

_Oh this is really bad. I have to do something!...Oh I know...but it is going bad breaking all these rules...but if I can save Connor, then I will do it_. M'gann said in her mind.

"You don't understand! There is imminent danger. You see, I am a telepath working for the Justice League." M'gann showed her ID card and the Attendee nodded. "And the League just got information that a group of cultists is planning to release a monster to Themyscira!"

"What!" The attendee opened her eyes. "This is grave news indeed! You must go warn the queen yourself. As you are female, you will not be attacked. But warn the queen immediately!"

_Well that was easy..._ M'gann commented as she followed one of the guards to the portal.

What she didn't know was her lie was actually right...

**I wrote this because I had some free time, enjoy!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I am sorry to right this, but if anybody wants to adopt this story, please contact me by private message.

I cannot finish this because I am currently very busy on a job.


End file.
